


Virulent

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harleen Quinzel, Omega Joker (DCU), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Batman is an alpha on top of the world. Joker is an omega on the bottom of it, fighting his way to the the top. Harleen is by the Joker’s side through everything, yet, she never seems to grow any closer to him.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Anonymous





	Virulent

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote anything for this fandom yet but it’s been calling to me! Tags/warnings will probably change in future chapters!

The joker sprawled out on his bed, it's messy sheets providing relief for his aching stomach. It cramps up and he knows what's coming. The need, the want, the insatiable hunger.

Heats are the worse.

He's sent away his henchmen, closed all the windows, and cranked up the AC that sputtered from his abuse. It wasn't in great condition but he didn't take any care to upgrade it, after all this safe house wasn't permanent. Nothing is permanent in Gotham, not even death.

"Would you like fruit, Mr. J?" Harleen strolls into the room with a bowl of fruit and a stupid smile on her lips, one of sickening affection and worry that makes his mouth gain a new sour taste.

"No," he said, rasped out as his throat seemed to be drying up with the newfound heat consuming him.

Just like every other month of his miserable life, he feels the way his vision blurs and his bed feels more and more comfortable and he just wants to bury his face into the object of his desire- but he had forgotten to procure his scent this time. 

Usually he'd manage to snag something from Batman around this time, from a simple piece of leather to shreds of clothing, to anything the man had remotely touched and scented. Unfortunately he didn't have to time nor resources-considering the first half of the month was spent in Arkham.

Ah, all he wants is that scent. Batman's alpha musk, the all-consuming dominance, and power it holds, like one smell is enough to make him want to drop on his knees and beg like a little puppy for a touch- not that he ever would. It just makes the game more exciting, the cat and mouse game.

"Puddin?" She says, hand against his forehead as he starts to smell her. An omega, weak, sweet, nothing like him.

He's never smelled like flowers and love. Instead he smells like death and gunpowder and no one has thought that he, The Joker, could be an omega. 

How could he? After all he's always getting others to do his bidding, ruling Gotham with an iron fist, forcing them all into fear. He's no doubt has an alpha appearance but of course that's just to get closer to his love. Batman enjoys so much, their battles for dominance, and he's no little damsel and he's never going to be.

His dynamic doesn't define him.

"Just one," he opens his mouth, his thoughts growing fuzzier with each passing moment and he knows they are running wild. So much wilder than usual but it's natural.

He feels foreign needs to nest and cuddle up to warmth but he fights them. They are stupid and irrational needs.

A slice of apple is placed gingerly on his tongue and he chews it slowly as Harleen sits the bowl of fruit on the nightstand. She began to play with her loosely fitting nightshirt, her hair swaying with each of her movements.

"Sir, do you want me to-"

"No," he growls, curling into himself, cursing his own hormones underneath his breath. He doesn't want her, he doesn't need her-but he knows in about an hour after his heat has completely consumed him, he'll push her over and fuck her into the sheets to make himself feel better, and as he does he'll feel himself clenching around nothing, and his body will protest against him.

Harleen will take care of him after that. When he completely loses himself in the lust and need. By that point he won't be able to remember a thing that she had done and that’s the way he prefers it.


End file.
